Various types of sun visor devices for automobiles are known in the prior art. Many of these sun visor devices are mounted on the surface of the vehicle headliner, lie against the headliner during disuse, and pivot downwardly to provide partial protection against glare as well as toward a vehicle side window during use. However, these sun visor devices do not protect against glare directed through the windshield when the sun is on the horizon either at sunrise or at sunset, thereby creating a hazardous driving condition. However, what is needed is a vehicle visor extension that provides glare protection at sunset and sunrise by providing an auxiliary sun visor that has an upper portion which slidingly engages a cavity within an extant vehicle visor and that has a lower portion that selectively pivotally engages a bottom side of the upper portion, and that also is formed of glare reduction material.